


無標題

by H_Mitsuku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Mitsuku/pseuds/H_Mitsuku
Summary: 死之舞衍生
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	無標題

“咳……！”  
Libel被自己喉咙里的血呛醒。  
他只昏迷了不到半小时，屋外暴雨如注，12区正值雨季，但这样规模的暴雨不会超过一小时。在Libel的记忆里，他们和黑绳夜行起冲突时雨还没开始下，拂过脸的风带着泥土的腥味。他们十几个人在厚厚的云层下展开血腥斗争，而这一次又是他们败了。他们人少，Cura和Fuga不在身边，Libel一开始就做好了全军覆没的准备。  
同伴全部牺牲时正好下雨，应景得有些滑稽，Libel在雨中杀红了眼，不知不觉对面只剩下Vida，他们似乎缠斗了不短的距离，连身处12区的哪个位置都分辨不清，最后眼睛都被血水浸透，再由血色变为黑暗。  
他的记忆到此为止。  
现在应该是在黑绳夜行随便搭的临时据点里，他们的成员时常外出打劫商人，来不及回去便抢个屋子，稍微整顿下就是一个据点，但回去后基本都忘记有这个地方，不得不说是浪费至极。Vida在战斗中也受了伤，回不去的他只能废物利用，Libel还要感谢人家把他一起拖进来。  
不过，被反绑着手怎么想都很不情愿开口。  
“你那是什么表情？”  
Vida是不愿穿着浸透泥水的衣服的，上衣被他脱下，放雨水里冲一冲等干了才能穿；裤子在战斗中划得破破烂烂，和全裸着差不多。Libel很绅士地尽量把头扭到一边，但时间长了脖子有点酸。  
“你们的屋子就没有其他衣服吗？”  
“有的话我干嘛在这里冻着。”  
“哦。”  
Vida精致的脸上勾起玩味的表情：“难道你……看着我会有什么想法？”  
“……并没有。”  
嘴上说着，Libel下意识回过头，没想到Vida突然贴到他面前，一掌拍在他身后的墙壁，整个人几乎坐上他的大腿。  
“不如你帮我做些能暖和一点的事吧，手下败将？”  
“你要……”  
Vida没给他说话的机会，直接咬上他的唇，手向下滑解开两人的皮带。  
束缚双手的应该是长条的带子，Libel猜应该是Vida衣服上的装饰，他花点时间是可以解开的，但阻止现在的状况肯定来不及。Libel的冷静早在接吻的一刻分崩离析，他的心里始终藏着对Vida的爱意，没有办法无视这个吻。  
Vida张开嘴俯身含住Libel的性器，口腔内的温暖湿润，软肉的蠕动，无一不在刺激Libel的神经。他低头直视Vida，偏白的皮肤上有许多淤青和血痕，但在这样的场景下十分色气，Libel忍不住去想舔舐这些伤口，然后再在完好的皮肤上留下吮吸轻咬的红痕。异物深入喉咙的感觉并不好受，Vida的眼睛隐隐浮着水汽，凌乱的发丝滴落不知是雨水还是汗水的液体，更让人浮想联翩。  
Libel的理智瞬间崩断，呼吸因为兴奋而急促，这些不仅丝毫不影响背后解开捆绑的效率，甚至加快了。  
Vida没怎么做扩张，随便插进两根手指后就坐了下去，撕裂的痛感让他呻吟出声。他把头靠在Libel肩膀，痛极了就咬，但他喜欢痛的感觉，有活着的实感。  
被绞着的一方也不好受，Libel差点在进入时缴械投降。他更多的是心疼，头轻轻靠向Vida，银灰色和粉色的发丝交缠，像极了他们的命运。  
过去，Libel从未想过如此亲密的画面。年少时他十分迷恋Vida，在他眼里Vida坚强可靠又聪明，脸长得很可爱，笑起来仿佛天使降临。其实现在也没什么变化，只是不爱笑了，眼神只剩下凶狠残酷。当时他只是喜欢和Vida呆在一起，望着夜空说笑，在漫天星辰下抵足而眠。那平静的时光是他永远无法割舍的记忆。然而他们在战乱中分别，他们连告别的机会都没有，Vida和家人被迫远走12区，再次见面时已经是敌人。时间和命运将感情埋没变质，Vida对他更多的是疯狂，而他自己也回不去了。Libel不满足于年少时青涩懵懂的相处，他想要触碰，想要接吻，想要Vida的全部。  
挣开束缚，Libel第一时间抱紧了Vida，这代表他的爱恋。下一刻他紧紧箍住Vida的手腕，把人按在地上，挺身进入最深处，同时吻上Vida的唇，把呻吟和吐息尽数吞下，这是他的欲望。  
“等……”  
Vida在强势的进攻下陷入混乱，双腿微屈，却使不上力。Libel舔过他的伤口，那道刀伤还是这个罪魁祸首一个小时前留下的，还没完全结痂。唇舌黏黏糊糊地碾过，微微发痛又有点痒。Vida好不容易习惯了下身的钝痛，紧接着就是伤口被故意亵玩，他毫不客气地用指甲警告Libel。羞愤中Vida恢复一丝力气，长腿扣上Libel的腿猛地使劲，让正欺负他的男人差点跌倒。  
“还行吗，俘虏先生？”  
Libel重新找回平衡，还给Vida一个深吻。  
两人在纠缠中几乎窒息，分开时喘了好一会。Libel抚摸Vida的脸，难得露出霸道的表情：“你没能绑住我，现在谁才是手下败将？”  
两人间的高潮来往一次又一次，第一次释放后Libel用体液重新做了润滑，他的手指比Vida粗长，也更有耐心，慢慢深入，指腹一重一轻交替按压内壁。这些已经足够挑动Vida的情欲，他隐忍地泄出几声嘤咛，皮肤染上浅浅的红，耳尖红得犹为显眼。Libel咬着红透的耳尖，低声调笑：  
“傻瓜，没有经验就不要乱来。”  
“……你……就有吗……”  
“也没有，”Libel答得坦荡，“但我会优先保护你，这种事要舒服地享受才对吧？”  
Vida在情话中动摇了几分，眼神带着迷茫，但很快恢复神志：“幼稚。”  
“REBELLION在你眼里都是幼稚的组织，我这个队长肯定更加入不了你的眼，但是，我的生存之道便是如此，绝无可能动摇。”  
“哼。”  
Libel双手捧着Vida的脸与他对视：“有一点我必须强调，我触碰你不是为了热度也不是纵欢，因为我喜欢你，仅此而已。”  
“说什么傻话……我不接受你的喜欢。”  
Vida眼睛里又出现残忍的色彩：“我也不可能喜欢你！”  
“嗯，随便你，反正我的心不会改变。”  
两人较劲般吻在一起，Libel进入Vida的身体，一次次撞击敏感点，好像在不断地强调着那份爱意。  
不知过了多久，雨停了，夜幕渐渐落下。Vida昏睡在Libel臂弯，两人披着Libel的外套。Libel半闭着眼，看着Vida的脸舍不得睡去。  
此时此刻，时间仿佛倒转回过去，少年的Vida无防备地躺在他身边。Libel不敢随便挪动，他一动Vida就会有感应，不高兴地压上他的胸膛，还会无意识地蹭蹭。  
「我不会祈求活在这一刻。」  
天亮后，两人不带任何留恋便分道扬镳。Vida冷淡地穿好衣服，拿起重斧，他就是黑绳夜行的首领，陆地上最强的人。Libel也一样，迎着朝阳踏上归途。  
数月后，REBELLION绑架了天子，明明在方舟上一切顺利，回程途中偏被黑绳夜行找到，三个人加一个拖油瓶自然是打不过的，他们被带到黑绳夜行比较正规的据点，整整齐齐绑在凳子上，被亡命之徒们围着。  
“哟，这就是天子？”  
Horca笑嘻嘻地打量Arme，果然得到一副惊恐的表情。他心满意足地又去挑衅Fuga。  
“Libel跟班也在啊？”  
“有本事放开我，出去单挑！”  
“那不行，我们不是什么正义之师，卖了天子后你们三个要杀要剐看我们心情。”  
“呸！滚开！”  
“呜……怎么办？我是不是连累你们了？”  
虽然刚听过黑绳夜行的恶名，但天子还是第一次见到如此凶狠的人，头一回体会到「害怕」的感觉。  
“没事，不是你的错，我们实力不济才会这样。”  
“嗯……我、我可以答应你们所有要求，能不能放过Libel他们？”  
天子战战兢兢地问道，Placer懒得理会，Horca依旧不正经地发笑。  
“怎么，天子大人喜欢这家伙？”  
Horca热爱欺负性格软的人，但他这一嘴贱不小心踩了首领的尾巴。  
“哦？”  
Vida被衣领挡着脸，但两个部下都知道他生气了。Vida扶上Libel的肩膀，语气不咸不淡地询问天子：“你想救这个人？”  
“嗯……可以的话还有F……”  
“很可惜，我不同意。”  
“啊……”  
“放开Libel先生！”  
Fuga先坐不住冲Vida吼道。  
“对了，你也喜欢这家伙。”  
不，重点完全不对吧！  
Placer和Horca，甚至还有Libel都在心里吐槽。  
Cura闭上眼睛不忍心看。他是Libel的发小，老朋友曾经多喜欢Vida他都看在眼里，当然Vida也有同样的感情。黑绳夜行几次不依不饶地找麻烦，他们的队长总是和首领Vida单打独斗，有时一天一夜没有回来，回来时除了一身伤没出什么大问题。Cura不带脑子想也知道他们肯定发生了点别的，还不止一次。  
啊，太麻烦了，反正Libel死不了，不管他。Cura沉默地靠在椅子上打盹，决定破罐破摔。  
然后下一秒被吓得瞬间清醒。  
Vida一脚踩在凳子上，也是Libel双腿间，他抓着Libel的头发，当面吻了下去。  
Libel觉得被强吻有些丢人，现在也不是做这种事的时候，挣扎几下无果便咬了Vida的嘴唇。铁锈味在两人口中散开，Vida并不在意这点小伤，吻得更加激烈。他们在众人面前整整表演了一分钟，Vida放开他后舔去了嘴角的血，混合两人的唾液一起吞下去。  
“……”  
“……”  
天子完全不懂这些，如此刺激的画面对他没多少影响，他甚至很新奇地看了全程，但其他人被吓得哑口无言。  
“因为他是我的东西。”  
“啊？哦……”  
“你说什么……你这个……！”  
Horca反应快堵了Fuga的嘴，拎着天子边说边逃：“总之交货前都给我乖乖呆着，敢惹Vida生气饶不了你们！”  
一时间，房间里其他人撤退得无影无踪，留Libel单独面对危险。  
“你吃醋了？”Libel充分发挥惹怒Vida的才能。  
于是小刀贴上了他的脸，Vida瞪着他威胁道：“我讨厌有人动我的东西。”  
“我可不是你的所有物，”Libel冷静反驳，“Arme已经答应我们的条件，放了他对我们都有利。”  
“卖了他同样有数不清的钱，我也没必要考虑你的利益。”  
“所以我们还是讲不通？”  
“我们什么时候讲和过？早点打消你的奢望。”  
“是了，”Libel往后一靠，“比让你承认喜欢我还难。”  
“别自作多情，Libel，你只是我享乐的工具。”  
“那你有本事放开我，看看谁才是先投降的人。”  
Libel抬起腿，膝盖顶到Vida下身。  
“我会让你哭着求我。”  
“你做梦！”  
Vida抓向Libel的下体，手指灵活地辗转反侧，他用牙齿咬开Libel的衣服，在锁骨留下牙印。  
“我怕你先不行了，Libel。”  
Vida咬着他的耳朵，数次纠缠已经互相摸清了对方的弱点，Vida撩拨他的手段尤其高明，只是在耳边吐出热息，就能让Libel兴奋起来。  
“这不公平，我说过，要一起享受才对。”  
绳索松开，Libel抱着Vida将他抵在墙上，大腿插入双腿之间，单手快速解开严实的衣衫。他为了解脱束缚，折伤了左手拇指。  
Vida不料他有这一招，动作露出破绽，Libel胜在蛮力，单手就能摁住他两只手腕，头埋在他胸前，啃咬过脖颈，然后是锁骨，最后是乳尖，舌尖恶作剧般转来转去。  
“哈……”  
被舔过的皮肤泛起一阵酥麻，Vida不抗拒这种感觉，他喜欢Libel品尝他的身体，好像要把他吃掉一样。  
Vida反过来趴着墙壁，热情地迎接Libel进入他，偶尔使坏突然夹紧内壁，总有一次让Libel失误。  
“怎么，你只有这点本事吗？”  
用甜到发腻的声音挑衅，换来更激烈的碰撞。  
Libel体力更好，有耐心足够温柔，在技术上确实凌驾于Vida，每次都能让Vida失去理智，将动情的声音释放出来。  
但他也有输给Vida的时候，比如吻技。更比如，让他无数次缴械的舌头。  
毕竟事关谈判，Libel耍赖不给Vida展现特长的机会，他抬起Vida的腿，在大腿内侧狠狠咬下。  
“不要……嘶……”  
想让Vida脱力的方法他也摸索出来了，掐腰间的软肉或者对大腿根下手。  
“你放手……啊！”  
手指长驱直入，在里面不轻不重地搅动。Libel被绑了两次也有脾气了，进入时他把Vida压在地上，十指相扣不让作任何挣扎，就这样被钳制着承受情欲。  
“呜……啊……”  
高潮过后Vida连手指都动不了，被Libel搂在怀里，脑袋昏昏沉沉，隐约能听见Libel喊他的名字。  
“我爱你，Vida。”  
“我……”  
那天，Vida也梦见了星空，在星空下牵着手躺着的两人，因为害羞只敢望向漫天繁星，小声呢喃。  
“我喜欢你。”


End file.
